fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo
Momo is one of the recent princesses of the Palmier Kingdom. She is Coco and Nozomi's daughter. Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. But besides these points, she is often described as really cute. Momo tends to say and when she's happy or excited or . She usually ends her sentences with "~momo". Momo has the ability to transform into a human. She rarely uses this ability at Palmier Kingdom, but as soon as she gets to earth, she has to use it more often. As human, she calls herself . Momo has also the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of hope. General Information Appearance In her original form, Momo looks like a white bear with dark pruple eyes and a pink ribbon on her left ear. As Momoka, Momo has light pink hair that pass her shoulders. Like in her original form, Momoka wears a pink ribbon. Momoka's eyes are purple. She wears a dark pink dress with puff sleeves and a skirt that has two layers. The first layer is dark pink, just like the major part of the dress, while the second is white. She wears scarlet shoes and light pink stockings. As Cure Starlight, her hair turns hot pink and grows longer. A butterfly brooch holds a little twin tail on her right side. She wears a pink choker with a red heart brooch on it. She has a butterfly brooch on her chest. Starlight wears a white dress with puffy sleeves. She wears white gloves with butterfly shaped jewels on it. She wears boots that are half white and half dark pink with purple roses on them. Her eyes are pink. Personality Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. But besides these points, she is often described as really cute. Relationships Family *'Yumehara Nozomi' - *'Kokoda Koji' - *'Macaron' - Momo's older brother. Friends *'Purin' - *'Cream' - *'Ayaka Youko' - Youko is the first friend Momo makes when she first came to earth. Etymology - Momo comes from the Japanese meaning "peach". If added , meaning "flower" it becomes Momo's human name. Momoka means "peach blossom". - ; means "small" while 々 is a repetition of the previous Kanji. means "rice field". Technically her name could mean "small rice field". Cure Starlight - Starlight is the light emitted by stars.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starlight Pretty Cure Cure Starlight is Momoka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Starlight is the new Cure of hope and holds the power of starlight. Even after transforming into Cure Starlight, Momo is a big coward and would run from every fight. She usually needs someone to encourage her. Otherwise, she would really run away. Cure Starlight is often called the "Pretty Cure of Cure Rose Garden" by other characters. Attacks Starlight Rising - Cure Starlight's first attack. First she summons a pink butterfly from her Cœur Pearl. Then she places it before her and it starts growing. Then she calls "Pretty Cure Starlight Rising!" and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy. The monster is purified by pink sparkles. Transformation Pretty Cure, Metamorphose! - "Pretty Cure, Metamorphose!" is the tranformation speech that Momo uses to transform into Cure Starlight in SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure!. First Momo appears in front a pink screen. Then she places the Cœur Pearl on her chest and shouts "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Pink glowing butterfly wings appear at her back and her body is covered in hot pink light. First her gloves and her boots appear. On her boots, little purple roses appear and then the butterfly wings cover her body. Shortly after that, she frees herself and the wings burst out in pink glows. Her outfit appeared and her hair changed the color. Then her feet touch the ground and she says her introduction speech. Music As a main character, Momo's voice actor, Kurosawa Tomoyo has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= }} Trivia *Momo shares her Cure name with Shining Dream's Cure Fleuret. *While Starlight is being called Pretty Cure of Cure Rose Garden, Cure Grace is called Pretty Cure of Palmier Kingdom. *Momo is actually good at cooking. *Momo is the second Pretty Cure to be a crybaby. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Momo is the fourth mascot to become a Pretty Cure. The first were Milk/Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Siren/Cure Beat from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Ha-chan/Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **After Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!, Momo is the fifth mascot to become a Cures since Mofurun also transforms into a Pretty Cure there. *Cure Starlight is the fourth Pretty Cure of hope. The first were Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Berry from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Cure Starlight is the fifth Pretty Cure to control the power of light. The first were Cure Bright, who held the power of the moon's light, Cure Lemonade, who held the power of light, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Happy who had the power of holy light. **However, Cure Starlight is the first Pretty Cure to have the power of starlight. *Momo is the second Pretty Cure to have "Momo" in her name. The first was [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Momozono_Love 'Momo'zono Love]. Gallery Momoka.png Momokamascot.png CureStarlight.png|Cure Starlight SchoolMomoka.png|Momoka in her school uniform MomoMidTransf.png|Cure Starlight during transformation Scary.png|Starlight during her first fight References Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:SHINE 5 Hearts Pretty Cure! Characters Category:FairyCures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Mascots Category:FairyMascot Category:Cures